


Drarry One Shots

by Adorable_Carrot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Yandere, Yaoi, smut not important to plot can be skipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Carrot/pseuds/Adorable_Carrot
Summary: This is Carrot-Chan and Miss. V. We are two Wattpad users that wanted to share our stories with other fanfiction lovers! Hope you enjoy,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Drarry One-Shots. We take requests.





	1. Chapter 1

_**HARRY'S P.O.V** _

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

I'm sitting at the lake doing my work. It is our last year at Hogwarts. Hermione somehow convinced Ron and me to come back and graduate. It is hard being her. I can still hear the voices of people who are no longer with us and the nightmares make it hard to sleep. I  hear a noise behind me. I look to see Malfoy standing there. He looks just as tired as I feel.

"Potter" he spits at me making me frown. I can not help but stare at his beautiful lips. They look so soft. I just wanna-

"Potter! What are you staring at?" He snaps at me making me blush softly. Come on Harry, you have a girlfriend!

"U-um...." I say looking at the lake now blushing. I can feel Draco's' eyes on me. They are burning a hole through me. I turn to glare at him but see him smirking. I frown.

"What are you smirking at?" I hiss at him.

"You~" he purrs stepping closer and closer to me making me blush hard. He leans down and slowly connects his lips with mine. First, the kiss was slow and steady, then it gets heated. He pushes me against the tree his tongue slipping into my mouth. We fight for dominance, I end up losing, I then start sucking on his tongue making him moan. Snogging with Malfoy was amazing

I kissed a boy and I liked it,

the taste of boy cherry chapstick.

I kissed a boy just to try it,

I hope my girlfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a boy and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.

You're my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave.

My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

_**~~Weeks later ~~** _

I was sitting at the lake. This is where Malfoy and I will come to the lake and kiss. One night we took it further than I was ready for. Soon I see Draco walking this way with a smirk on his face. I'm ready to tell him we need to stop because I told him I wasn't ready and we still did it. Plus I have a girlfriend.

Us boys we are so magical,

tough skin, pink lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it.

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

Draco sits next to me and smiles "Hey Potter" he says sitting down next to me. He leans in to kiss me but I look away shaking my head, barely.

"What's wrong?" He asks concern in his voice.

"We had sex a week ago and I told you I wasn't ready but you didn't care!" I hiss at him.

"I thought you were just scared" Draco counters. I shake my head and start crying.

"Now I'm ready! Last week I wasn't!" I tell him crying into his chest. He holds me tightly.

"Shhh. It's okay Harry.......it's okay. I'm sorry.......I'm so sorry" he says holding me close. This also the first time he has ever called me Harry. I look up and see he is also crying. This causes my heart to swell and I can not leave him. I sit up more and kiss him passionately. This time Draco makes love to me and it is the best night of my life.  By the time I fall asleep into a for once peaceful sleep with Draco holding me the only word I could processes was Draco.

I kissed a boy and I liked it,

I kissed a boy just to try it,

I hope my girlfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a boy and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.

You're my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave.

My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

_**~~~Two months before graduation~~~** _

Draco and I are still together. If that is what you can call it. Genny and I broke up but are still friends. She wanted to be with Dean and I wish to be with Draco.  I still have not told Draco because we have not been able to meet up. We are going to tonight. I have not felt so happy in a long time. I am eating dinner at the moment. I can not help but keep looking at Draco. I want to ask him to move in with me. I want to stay with him forever.

I am not sitting in our spot quietly waiting. I see Draco walking over. He looks pleased with himself. I can not wait for him so I run up and hug him. "Wow, Harry! Can you wait for me to get over there before you get on top of me? I frown and whack him in the head "Your still a git you know that right?" I ask him. He smiles which causes me to smile.

"Yeah but I am your git,  just like you are my prat," he tells me. This causes me to smile.

"Yeah and as of tomorrow you are my git in public...," I trail of nervous.

"Harry, what do you mean?" He asks me. I sigh.

"Genny and I called it off a week ago. I was so excited I forgot you had a girlfriend. I wanted to walk into breakfast holding your hand and ask you to live with me," I tell him frowning. I must look like and idiot. I look up to see he is smiling.

"Harry, you want to move in together? As in like a couple and share the same bed every night," He says. I look at him confused.

"Dray did you fry your brain trying to beat Hermione's test scores because that is what it generally means when a person asks you to move in with them," This time I am the one being whacked.

"Well then it is a good thing I broke up with my girlfriend this morning," He says matter-a-factly. I smile and kiss Draco. It is not as heated s most but it is just as passionate.

"What did you tell her?" He asks me after we pull away.

"I told her that a gorgeous Slithern with blond hair and gray eyes stole my heart and the only way I could have it back was if we broke up," I tell him teasingly. He laughs. "Truth is she wanted to date Dean and I told her it was hard for me to explain and that was it. What did you say this morning?"

"I told her that my favorite scar head was a better kisser than her," he says. and I laugh. He shakes his head "Harry I am serious," I stare at him in shock and then in anger. He did not have to be so rude. "I only said it after I tried to tell her that I thought it was best we saw other people" I sigh and shake my head. I hug him and rest my head on his shoulder. He places his arms around my waist and rests his head on my cheek.

"Dray I love you. Please after we graduate in two months lets move in together," I whisper.

"Harry I love you and want to spend forever together. Yes, let's move in together," He says. We spend the rest of the night in Draco's bed since his ex probably told everyone we are together anyways. We did nothing loud or crazy. Just heated kisses as we absorb each other's warmth.


	2. Easter Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives Harry his first Easter.

_**Harry's P.O.V** _

I sigh staring up at Draco, I have my head resting on Draco's lap. I'm staring up at his beautiful eyes as he stares down at mine. I smile a goofy smile and he smiles back softly. I lean up and kiss him passionately. He kisses back lovingly and soon I pull away.

"So Easter is tomorrow," he says smiling.

"Oh......" is all I say frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I've n-never actually celebrated Ea-Easter before," I tell him my cheeks burning.

"That's okay," he says smiling "We'll celebrate your first Easter together!"

"Ok-Kay," I say my cheeks burning even more. He leans down and kisses both my cheeks, I blush even harder making him chuckle. I stand up and he does too and we walk to our shared apartment. That night we ate dinner and then I went to bed.

**_Draco's P.O.V_ **

I smile to myself as I see Harry is asleep. I walk into the living room and looking around and smirk. This place is gonna be amazing once I'm done.

I start hiding eggs and smile once there are eggs everywhere. Then I go to the store and buy a basket, I then also buy chocolate bunnies and peeps. Then I head back home. When I get home I see Harry staring around the place like he has never seen it before. I feel guilty because I was not able to recreate Easter for my baby. I sigh and hug him.

"I am so sorry love," I tell him sighing  he smiles

"You did this for me?" He asks. I blush softly and nod.

"I love it!" He says hugging me tightly.

"Really? I'm glad" I tell him, I continue with a smiling "Go back to bed, in the morning you can go find the eggs and get your basket" he nods and runs off to bed. I couldn't help but stare at his butt as he ran.

I set the stuff in the basket and set it at the foot of Harry's and mine bed. Then I crawl into bed and go back to sleep. Soon I wake up to Harry jumping on the bed. I look up at him and he falls down on the bed onto me. I groan softly and he giggles softly.

"Good morning," he says softly.

"Good morning," I tell him.

"Can I go look for eggs now?" He asks cutesy. I chuckle and smile.

"Do you want to see what's in your basket first?" I ask. He nods. He looks in his basket and his eyes widen. He opens the peeps and eats one. He gasps and eats the rest of them moaning as he does ((Carrot-Chan: Is it sad that peeps have the same effect on me?))

"Does it taste good?" I ask him. He nods and pouts when he finishes. I chuckle and kiss his cheek and then his other cheek then his forehead and then I get up. He gets up and starts finding eggs.

Hours has passed and we sat at the dinner table eating a big meal. Soon we finish. We were sitting on the couch watching Peter Cottontail. Harry is sitting on my lap and soon he starts wiggling around.

"Stop" I growl

"MAKE ME!" He says giggling softly. I growl at him. Let's just say we had a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss. V: happy Easter!!!!!!!
> 
> Carrot-Chan: Hope you guys liked it!!!!
> 
> Miss. V: Please share, vote and comment
> 
> Carrot-Chan: we are also excepting request


	3. I am not your Ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry keeps calling Draco a ferret and he does not like it.

_**Draco's P.O.V.** _

Some day's I worry about Harry. He would seem stressed over potions and the tournament. It is obvious he is not sleeping well or eating enough. Then there are days like today where I can see the little boy at Madam Malkins. He still will worry and not eat enough for my liking but he laughs and smiles.

"Ferret! Where have you been?" Harry asks while hugging me. We were meeting in our secret spot in the forest behind the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry, you know you know that I hate that bloody awful nick mane," I tell him.

"But Dray you are my ferret," He says with a blinding smile. I sigh. He has been calling me ferret sense Professor Moody turned me into one. I have only been dating Harry for a year but even the idea of Harry being upset hurts me so I will just let him call me ferret.

"Ok scar head, whatever makes you happy," I explain. Harry laughs and leans up to kisses me on the cheek. I turn my head so I can kiss him on his lips. It is a short kiss. Nothing heated but just as passionate. I do not want to start something we will not have time to finish. When I pull away he seems to be in a little daze.

"I knew I was a good kisser Harry, but you can at least pretend that I do not have you wrapped around my finger," I laugh. I lean in to kiss him again but he backs away laughing,

"That may be true but I have you just as much wrapped around my finger," He tells me. I nod my head in agreement. It is true. I would do anything Harry asks me to and we both know it.

Harry then walks over to a tree and sits against it. I go over and sit next to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He leans into me so I am supporting him more than the tree. I smile at his childishness. As the time passes we say little and enjoy each other's warmth. Harry steals some kisses and acts cheeky about it. I love days like today. He is so cute.

"You're a cute ferret," he says all of the sudden. "My cute ferret."

I shake my head. "I am not cute or a ferret," I defend," I am a hot sexy beast." Harry laughs.

"What hot sexy beast?" he questions.

"Umm...I do no know." I say honestly. "Just not a Ferret. Come on lets head back it is almost time for dinner," We leave are spot and now have to go back to the world that thinks we hate each other.

After dinner, I go to my dorm. I do not want to deal with anyone. I ran into the golden trio and not only did Harry call me ferret but Weasley too. How could a name that is used in vein also be my nickname? I walk in the common room and see it is already really busy. Everyone is chatting about something. I really do not care.

"Draco, did you here about what some Slytherin seventh years did?" Crabbe asks him and Goyle walk to me. Honestly, I have no time to deal with these two idiots.

"No, and I have no desire to know!" I snap.

"But they tricked Potter to going out into the Forbidden Forest," Goyle intervened.

"What?!" I hiss. Losing my cool. They both look at me confused. I shake my head. "What part of I do not have a desire to know don't you understand?! Leave me alone!" I storm to my dorm and lay on my bed. I can not believe the stupid Gryffindor let himself be tricked. I should just leave him to figure it out himself.

I try to sleep but something is not right. I know it is Harry. I get up and sneak out of the dorms. I am going to kill him if nothing in the forest does.

**_Harry's P.O.V._ **

I am walking towards the Gryffindor tower. I see some Slytherins but I try to ignore them. I do not want any trouble. "Did you hear about the Hufflepuff. Another Slytherin left her in the Forbidden Forest," one of them says. This catches my attention. Leave to some Slytherins to cause trouble for a Hufflepuff. I know I should not get involved but they could get hurt.  I run up to the tower and grab my dad's cloak.

I am walking in the forest. I have not seen any signs of another student but that does not mean anything. I do need to stop for a second. I need to rethink what direction I want to go. I see a fallen tree and sit on the stump. A little breeze passes by and I shiver a little. It is chilly out. Defiantly the first signs of winter. I hear something behind me. I look over and see a spider. Not just any spider. One of Aragog's many children.

"Expelliarmus!" I shout. Shooting it away. However more come. It is not bad at first but they keep coming and I am surrounded.

"Incendio Duo!" I hear someone shout. I then feel the heat on my back. I turn around to see the spiders behind me catch on fire. The light causes the spiders to back away in fear. I forgot they hate light. I then feel someone push me behind them causing me to fall on the ground. I look up to see familiar blond hair. My ferret!

Something is different. I should get up and help I am not some helpless child but I am entranced. He no longer seems like my scrawny ferret. The way the shadows move around with flames from Draco's wand makes it seem like he had wings. His eyes look like they are on fire. The way he is standing. He is making himself taller and covers me with his body. He looks like a dragon.

I am not paying attention when I feel fingers brush my cheek. "Love are you ok?" he asks. I look into his eyes. He looks concerned but I can still see the fire dancing in them. I nod my head.

"How did you know I was out here?" I ask.

"I heard Crabbe and Goyle told me that some seventh years tricked you," he says. That means no one was in trouble. I could have died and no one would have been here to save me. I hug Draco tightly.

"I am so sorry," I whisper. He holds me tighter. He then peppers my face with kisses. After he kisses my whole face but my lips he moves a littler lower. He covers my whole neck. He kisses my sweet spot. Then he bites it. I gasp in shock. It stings a little but I do not think I am bleeding. He then licks and sucks at it. "Dragon," I moan. He pulls his head up and looks me in the eye.

"What?" he asks. I turn a little red.

"When you were fighting the spiders you looked like a dragon," I explain. "You were right you are not a ferret. You are my dragon." He lets out a low growl before attacking my lips. The kiss is sloppy. Draco is too busy dominating my mouth to make sure it is not sloppy or to see if I wanna explore his mouth. I moan as he nips at my bottom lip. He pulls away. It is hard to catch my breath and it is obviously just as hard for him.

"Dragon? I like it," he says. I roll my eyes.

"I would never have guessed," I reply. He then helps me up and we walk back to the castle.

"I love you, Harry. Don't be so reckless," Dray tells me.

"I love you too my cute dragon," I tell him grinning. I hear him groan as I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Miss. V: Please Kudos, Comment and request.


End file.
